


Monster in Me.

by vintagebaek



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Morte - Freeform, Vampiros
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagebaek/pseuds/vintagebaek
Summary: "Eu era um monstro, o desejo por matar crescia ainda mais em mim a cada segundo"





	Monster in Me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [draculeas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculeas/gifts).

> Bem, essa é a minha primeira estória para o Halloween e eu sou péssimo com notas mas espero do fundo meu coração que gostem.

Risadas ecoavam pelo salão deixando-me ainda mais fadigado, como se a cada som sugasse minhas forças de forma escabrosa; fui fadado a ser essa criatura nojenta há poucos meses e agora, ao fundo de todo aquele teatro nauseante, vejo meu criado em ricas roupas sentado como um maldito rei num reino de cobras, seu olhar transbordava deboche e de sua boca escapara um risinho baixo na qual eu ouvi. Era sim fácil eu me chamar de vítima comparado, ao menos agora, com tantos ali que começavam a ludibriar suas novas vítimas, seja para vil prazer ou para sentir seu grosso e quente sangue descer como um elixir dos deuses pela faringe, pobres almas! Eu detenho de um súbito horror por minha atual condição e repudio as ações que tenho de tomar para não definhar, era sim mais fácil eu me matar, porém hoje a morte de fato já não me é tão tentadora, a imortalidade já abraçara meu corpo jovial.

Dualidade crescia em mim, assim como uma criança que escapa dos seios da mãe e se põe a explorar as ondas libidinosas do mundo imundo na qual realmente vivemos.

Aproximei meu corpo do espelho prateado no fim de um dos corredores que encontrei ao vagar pela mansão. Fitando-me no objeto vendo a beleza irreal até mesmo assustadora que passei a possuir. Minha pele era pálida e meus olhos azuis esverdeados se destacavam pela leve maquiagem que uma das concubinas de meu criador insistiu em passar. Às vezes, quando humano, gostava de imaginar que um dia eu teria a força de um imortal, isso era minha fantasia; passei anos acreditando que isso não passaria de um sonho assim que acordasse, todavia isso se tornou realidade, hoje sinto que sou capaz de tudo. Minha fantasia engoliu tudo, transformou o âmago do meu ser. A dor que surge como espinhos perfurando minha pele não é apenas uma maldita fantasia, como uma noite sem luar, vazio. Uma mera casca.

Em segundos a fome floresceu, se espalhou por meu corpo feito fumaça e eu a estou ingerindo como uma maldita droga. Dor e dor, cresce e mais cresce, sinto que posso suportá-la cada vez mais mesmo que eu fique em estilhaços.

  
  
  


Eu precisava sair daqui, precisava sanar esse desejo, mas ao mesmo tempo queria me punir por roubar o direito de viver de muitos. Não havia adjetivos o suficiente para explicar os sentimentos que me cercava, eu sabia que meu criador estava a gargalhar de mim, se divertindo com a dor que eu sentia; jurei ser forte, jurei não fraquejar, mas eu não tenho mais forças

_ _

_ “Vá, meu querido, alivie seus desejos.” _

Com sua autorização deslizei como uma cobra pela mansão irritado com as risadas incessantes e a doce música de Chopin.

  
  
  


Caminhei lentamente entre as ruas, agora transbordando soberba e autocontrole, apenas uma atuação barata; um sorriso arrogante brotou em meus lábios com alguns olhares que recebi. Caminhei rapidamente sabendo que não poderia tardar em minha atuação, há instantes eu preferia definhar em estar ao meio daquele lugar nojento, mas agora estando diante a minhas possíveis refeições o monstro que vivia escondido no profano da minha alma despertara. Aqui já não era mais eu, era ele, o monstro animalesco sedento por sangue.

Em um ato de loucura agarrei minha primeira vítima depois de semanas agoniando de desejo, apertei sua jugular sem dó algum ouvindo-a sufocar um grito, logo em seguida cravei minhas finas presas em sua pele macia e cheirosa como botões singelos de rosas, ouvi sua respiração ir se dissipando cada vez mais enquanto eu alimentava minha fome. Alimentei meu desejo de luxúria com seu sangue divino; então me dei conta da minha atrocidade quando senti o peso do corpo cair sobre o meu. Um tanto desnorteado vi que era uma jovem de rosto tão belo e imaculado que agora se encontrava sem qualquer resquício de vida. Não aguentei e meus olhos se romperam lágrimas dolorosas, implorei aos céus o seu perdão, entretanto para mim só resta esse castigo sem fim.

  
  


_ “Fizeste bem, meu rapaz.” _

  
  


A mão de meu criador agora repousou em meu ombro e em seu belo e inumano rosto estava um sádico sorriso.

E eu de fato me entreguei a escuridão dos pecados de ser um imortal, um sugador de sangue.


End file.
